Monday, June 11, 2018
'Explore.org Facebook & Instagram Posts:' 'Subadult at Brooks Camp:' Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:54 Facebook post : "Never a dull moment at Katmai National Park & Preserve! We just spotted this young bear while setting up the #bearcam 2018 network." EXPLORE FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 11.54 SUBADULT VIDEO.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:54 Facebook post 'Underwater Cam Installation:' Explore.org's June 8. 2018 13:28 Facebook post : "Time to set up our underwater #bearcam 2018 camera! Now you'll be able to watch underwater views of the bears swimming at Katmai National Park & Preserve." EXPLORE FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 13.28 INSTALLING THE UW CAM.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 13:28 Facebook post: "Time to set up our underwater #bearcam 2018 camera! Now you'll be able to watch underwater views of the bears swimming at Katmai National Park & Preserve." 'Subadult at Brooks Camp:' The link to a later Explore.org June 11, 2018 Instagram post that includes another video of this subadult : "A subadult wanders through the grassy knoll while we work on the audio for Lower River West #bearcam" EXPLORE INSTAGRAM POST 2018.06.11 15.xx or 16.xx SUBADULT GRASSY KNOLL.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 Instagram post re: Subadult on grassy knoll 'Explore.org Comments:' 'Fresh (New) Comment Board:' Explore.org's June 11, 2018 07:38 comment : "Ok you chatty Kathys, it's time to give you a fresh comment board so we can keep things running as smoothly as possible. The next time you refresh your page, you should have a clean slate. Here is a link to this board:" October 9, 2017 09:24 - June 11, 2018 07:38 Comment Board Link EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 07.38 re FRESH COMMENT BOARD.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 07:38 comment re: fresh comment board 'Mike Fitz, Bearcam Fellow Explore Blogs:' Explore.org's June 11, 2018 08:13 comment : "Latest blog from Mike Fitz here: 2018 Bearcam Stories: 503 " EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 08.13 NEW EXPLORE BLOG 2018 BEARCAM STORIES 503 BY MIKE FITZ.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 08:13 comment: Latest blog from Mike Fitz, 2018 Bearcam Stories: 503 (see link above) EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 08.13 NEW EXPLORE BLOG 2018 BEARCAM STORIES 503 BY MIKE FITZ 503 PIC ONLY 503 2017.09.jpg|503 Cubadult September 2017 Explore.org blog: 2018 Bearcam Stories: 503 by Mike Fitz June 11, 2018 Explore.org's June 11, 2018 09:05 comment : "Yes" (Mike Fitz' blogs will be on the Explore.org blog site in addition to the Medium site) EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 09.05 YES MIKE FITZ BLOG WILL BE ON EXPLORE SITE & MEDIUM SITE.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 09:05 comment re: Mike Fitz' blogs will be on the Explore.org blog site in addition to the Medium site 'Explore Alert System: ' Explore.org's June 11, 2018 10:20 comment : "Our alert system isn't currently in active use. Here is the sign up for bears though: Sign up for SMS alerts " EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 10.20 BEARCAM ALERT SYSTEM SIGN UP LINK.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 10:20 comment: re: link to sign up for text alerts when cam(s) are live and the latest news 'Subadult at Brooks Camp:' Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:27 comment: "The hazards of setting up live cams: Link to Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:20 Instagram video . " (Note: see 12:26 follow-up / additional information comment below) EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 11.27 THE HAZZARDS OF SETTING UP LIVE CAMS w LINK TO VIDEO ON EXPLORE INSTAGRAM.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:27 comment The link in the above comment takes you to this Explore.org June 11, 2018 11:20 Instagram post: EXPLORE INSTAGRAM POST 2018.06.11 11.20.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 11:20 Instagram post Explore.org's June 11, 2018 12:26 comment (follow-up / additional information to the 11:27 comment above): "They let us know that neither a mom or other siblings were spotted in the same area." EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.11 12.26 THE HAZZARDS OF SETTING UP LIVE CAMS w LINK TO VIDEO ON EXPLORE INSTAGRAM SUBADULT NOT CUB.JPG|Explore.org's June 11, 2018 12:26 comment: "They let us know that neither a mom or other siblings were spotted in the same area." 'Explore.org Blog: 2018 Bearcam Stories: 503 by Explore Bearcam Fellow, Mike Fitz:' Mike Fitz' latest Explore.org blog: 2018 Bearcam Stories 503 'Explore.org YouTube Videos From KNP&P:' Mike Fitz, Explore.org Bearcam Fellow atop Dumpling Mountain : This is an Explore.org video of Mike Fitz done June 4th or 5th, 2018 from near the summit of Dumpling Mountain, published by Explore.org today: Some Raw Footage From Katmai Today: Some raw clips captured with an iPhone during repairs to the bearcams: 'KNP&P Facebook Post: Bear Update:' KNP&P's June 11, 20:02 comment : "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd.JPG|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd PIC 03 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd PIC 04 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd PIC 05 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P June 11, 2018 20:02 Facebook post ~ "Bear update: Two subadults showed up at camp today, and then they were chased by a third. They all ran down the beach out of sight. NPS Photos/R. Taylor" (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.11 20.02 2 SUBADULTS SHOWED UP THEN CHASED BY A 3rd CLAIFIES 3 SUBADULTS TO BIRGITT PM.jpg|KNP&P's private Facebook message to Birgitt clarifying that it was 3 subadults, not an adult bear chasing the 2 subadults.